Pop-Star
by Skywalkerlove203
Summary: Vegeta is just a very ordinary teen. Goes to school. Does homework/chores. Listen to music. But wait there's more. His favorite singers are GKT. The most awesome band of allllllll time. He, like, totes adores their music. But finds himself in a pickle when he's trying to get in one of the clubs they're to be performing in. There he meets his fav singer, the lead singer, Kakarot!
1. Chapter 1 (05-23 00:33:29)

**_I hate you, I love you,_**

 ** _I hate that I want you_**

 ** _You want her, you need her_**

 ** _And I'll never be her..._**

 _*Tuned Down*_

"Dad, what the hell I was listening to that?" A brown haired child said.

"Oh, I know. Every since that damned band came out that all you'll listen to. The music doesn't even have any meaning."

"Somebody please make him take that back." Said a shining purplette from the back.

"Dad, you have do idea what your talking about? GKT is like the best damned band out here." The brunette said.

"Well, to bad. I don't wanna here that shit, changing the station."

 ** _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_**

 ** _Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_**

 ** _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_**

 ** _This much I know is true_**

 ** _That God blessed the broken road_**

 ** _That led me straight to you_**

 _*Turned Down*_

"Oh, look my school has come into view. Yay. See ya later dad. Oh, and by the way that's GKT before they were sexy rock stars."

"Vegeta!"

"Bye dad!"

A brunette with his hair that never touches his shoulders quickly stepped out of the car. The heeled black boots made a sound as they came in close contact with the ground. The gray jogging pants hid their lower regions rather well. Even if they were skinny or fat. Then to top it off they had on a gray V neck shirt that say **_'Dirty Minds'_** in the form of red female typed bodies.

Two others steeped out of the car with them. One had violet light hair with a spin of a darker shade of purple. Wearing an all black and red checkered outfit. With the shoes to match. In color and style. The outfit was modeled after _Harley Quinn_ from Batman. And the very last one had a gray and pink _Nike_ to match with shoes and sunglasses. Hair blankly as dark as night.

"Geez, guys. Materialize much." A blonde female said. She had a striped black and white shirt with a blue jean jacket and a black spandex type skirt with blue sneakers.

"Damn, Lazuli. Is you mad or naw?" Trunks, the checkered outfit, said.

" 'Are you mad or not?' " Gohan, the Nike outfit, corrected.

"Yes, Gohan destroy all of my fun with your A grammatical altitude. You chessey bastard." Trunks said.

"Are you mad?" Gohan asked.

Trunks pouted while the whole group laughed.

"So, did you guys here the big news." Lazuli said.

"What big news?" Vegeta said, finally letting his presence be known.

"The Club GKT was suppose to be hitting up this month." She said.

"Omg! I finally get to meet the love of my life with his extra fit sexy ass." Trunks squealed.

"Whatev. I might not even get to go. But you guys have fun without me." Gohan said looking up to mock the sun because he had sunglasses.

"Says the one who skipped school to go over their boyfriend house which just so happened to be the principal." Trunks said blankly.

"Hey! I was working on getting him put in jail. He had cameras in the girls bathroom and locker room just to see them change." Gohan defended.

"Yea. I would like to believe that my favorite person, in the whole wide world, had a so much better taste than Sensei Roshi." Vegeta said.

Everybody in the group silently agreed as they walked in the building.

 ** _~GKT: Pop-Stars~_**

Vegeta slowly walked down the hallway to his locker. It was finally lunch which means afternoon announcements. Not that he didn't mind being on the student council and doing the announcements it's just so boring.

Vegeta slowly walked into the main office to do he's daily duty.

Trunks and Gohan were already there.

"Let's get this show on the road." Said Principal Briefs, the new principal after the last one was thrown in jail.

The intercom came alive.

 _"Good afternoon, Battle High Bears! Hope you all had an excellent morning in your morning classes. First, let's start off with sport. Student Council Treasury Trunks Ouzo."_

 _"Hey! This is Student Council Treasury Trunks Ouzo! Let's jump right into the sports shall we! Our soccer team had their final game against Fairy Tail High's Scorpions. And won by three points! Congrats! Now this weekend will by the last day for you to pay for snow coming! Even though it seems the snow ain't coming the dance sure is. Now to Student Council Secretary Gohan!"_

 _"Heya! Student Council Secretary Gohan, here! First, this snow coming dance isn't going to decorate itself. I'm taking all types of volunteers. And I'll take 35 hours off of your community service. Volunteers please meet me in Room 750 at 6:30 pm tomorrow on the third floor. Can't wait to see you there! Now there have been sites of loitering all over our school property. Please if you see someone hanging somewhere they shouldn't around the school please report them so they may be dealt with accordingly. Now to Student Council/Body President Vegeta."_

 _"What's up, Bears! Body Prez here with a few more notes before lunch. 28 more days until snow coming. Hooray!! Now, there will be absolutely no sports practice today due to the oncoming rain storm we are expected to get. 4 more hours of the day, let's end it strong and go out with a roar Bears! Be sure to follow the student code of conduct and have a great day!"_

The intercom goes off and all the present student council members drops there fake smiles and go to the lunchroom.

"I hate my life." Gohan said sighing.

"Lazuli is going to make fun of us, ain't she?" Trunks said.

" 'Isn't she?' " Gohan said.

"You better believe it." Vegeta said sighing.

"Dammit."


	2. Chapter 2

Songs used:

7 years by Lukas Graham

"GKT! GKT! GKT! GKT! GKT!"

Once I was seven years old my mother told me

Go make some fucking friends or you'll be lonely

Once I was seven years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger

Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker

By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor

Wasn't rich so we were out to make that steady figure

The music slowed down and grabbed each others hand a bowed to the end of the concert. It was originally suppose to be 3 hours long. Then the clapping and cheering starting and it went 7 hours pass the time expected. Well, the group members had 2 days worth of rest while in West City.

~Tour Bus~

"Dammit it all to hell! Why do we always get carried away with our music when we're on stage?" A brunette said.

"Why because we're Gay Krazed Teens that's fucking why?!" The palm tree styled hair said.

"But we do it for our fans. For our lovely little big breasted fans. For our little big assed fans. And for those beautiful flat chested babes." The blonde said.

"You are a whore, Kakarot." The brunette said.

"Calm down, Goten. They were all legal. I swear." Kakarot said.

"Hey, relax. You know Kakarot never really popped his cherry. Bastard still innocent." The last said.

"Fuck you, Turles." Kakarot said.

"We not related. I swear." Turles said winking.

"Ewww. You guys are gross." Goten, the brunette, said.

The group laughed and turned on the TV to see some of what the critics say about their performance.

"Today, we'll talk about the all favorite band, GKT. It has been said that-"

Turles rudely interrupted the man by turning off the TV.

"Boring." He said.

"Wanna fuck with our fans on our website." Kakarot offered.

"Hells yea." Goten said butting in.

The computer was turned on a almost instantly there was a website that read Gay Krazed Teen: Love Us. Kakarot logged on his hidden account to go mingle with his fans. There he came upon a username with his name in it.

"Kakarot's304#1? Well, then let's mingle." Kakarot said.

Kakarot opened up a group chat with said fan and started to chat.

SexyGold#1: Hey

Kakarot's304#1: Heya

"Heya? The fuck?" Turles asked in utter confusion.

"Chill chill. She could be country." Kakarot said calmly.( **B=Kakarot** _I=the other one_ )

 **So, ur Kakarot's main hoe? I think he's been looking for ya.**

 _Ik I've been stuck in school. All day. And not once has he called me. Like no booty call or nothing._

"She's got humor." Kakarot said.

"Or she's fucking crazy." Goten said.

"Shhhh! I wanna see this." Turles said.

Kakarot chuckle as he tapped away on the computer keys.

 **Damn really. That's disrespectful.**

 _Tell me about it. And you would think he'd call me after I gave him that fantastic head._

 **Oh really.**

 _Yup, he came three times._

 **On your face?**

 _Yasssssssssss_

Kakarot, Turles and Goten stared at the screen wide eyed.

"She might be crazy." Kakarot said.

 _Hello? Sorry about that. It was my friend being weird._

 **So, ur the real hoe?**

 _It's just the username. I'm not a "whore". And that's "your"._

 **What are u like a kill joy?**

 _"You" and no. I'm not._

 **Then loosen up. And stop correcting me.**

 _And if I don't?_

"Is that a challenge?" Kakarot said to no one in particular.

 **Well then. I'll just have to have you kicked off the website.**

 _No! Wait! Fine, I'll stop just please don't kick me off. Please._

 **Fine. But from now on you have to be nice to me.**

 _Deal. Hey, what's your name anyway?_

 **...Goku.**

 _Cute. Mine is Vegeta._

 **Like Vegeta-ble**

 _Grr_

 **Growl**

 _Grr Grr Growl Growl_

 **Growl Growl Grr Grr**

 _Lol_

 **Loq**

 _Loq_?

 **Laughing out quietly opposite from Laughing out loud.**

 _Oh. Clever._

 **Thanks.**

 _I have to go. I might text you back later. I might._

 **Fucking tease.**

 _Hehe see ya._

 **Bye.**

Kakarot leaned back in his chair as he re-read though the conversation.

"Really?" Turles asked.

"What?" Kakarot said.

"Growl?"

"She grred at me, so I growled at her!"

"That entire conversation was weird."

"So, I like her. She had spunk!" Kakarot said hyper.

Turles and Goten laughed at Kakarot for his sudden hyper ness but they were used to it. While they laugh they heard a sign go off. They all looked at the screen.

 ** _You have (3) new friend requests._**

 **Kakarot's304#1**

 **Accept** **Decline**

 **HelloKittyGlasses**

 **Accept** **Decline**

 **FreakyTenBriefs**

 **Accept** **Decline**

Kakarot clicked on accept on all three. Then he looked up to his audience.

"Bet you guys 60 bucks, she went and told her friends."

"I bet that FreakyTen person was the one who you were first talking to." Goten said.

"I still can't believed he growled." Turles said breaking the group into a laughter.

"This could be real interesting." Kakarot said.

"But wait, who's 'HelloKittyGlasses'?" Goten said.

"The innocent bystander friend like me." Turles said making the rest of them almost die of laughter.

"Now! That is hilarious!"


End file.
